GlitchyMario64 Wiki
Who is GlitchyMario64? GlitchyMario64 is another well-known SM64 machinimist/animator who makes Super Mario 64 Bloopers (inspired by various other SM64 machinimists keenly, SMG4. What differs between GlitchyMario64's series and SMG4's is that GlitchyMario64 has mixed viewpoints of retardness level in his vids.This displays that his videos can be very retarded and funny but also moves to very serious matters in some plots. He started his current Youtube channel in 2013 when he was only 11. GlitchyMario64's SM64 Blooper series. These videos follow Mario and his retarded life in the mushroom kingdom along with GM64 and various other characters. This would involve Mario going on many adventures forcefully dragging his mutual friend, GM64 and at times, Luigi along with him. They often make several wrong turns in events either leading to trouble or mishaps that make the story go off track and senseless. But all in all, it somehow turns out to be an adventure after all. Most of these adventures purpose is to save Princess Peach from the hands of Bowser and his evil sidekick, GM63 but overtime this later revolved on other matters. When not on huge adventures, the story revovles around the love-hate friendship of the main protagonists, Mario and GM64 along with other characters. History Of GlitchyMario64 On 26th December 2009, GlitchyMario64 created his first account named, "lamarinatorr". Here on this channel contained short videos he made within 1 month leading up to 26th December. These were sprite animations featuring Mario and other characters from the game, "Super Mario World (1992)" All 8 of the videos were uploaded on the same day GM64 made the account. Each video contained its own set of humour showing Mario doing silly, retarded activities with Luigi and others some even leading to sexual innuendo. Since mid-2010, there has been no activity on the channel other than an edit to it's heading, "Animations by Lamar" in 2011 and various Youtube layout changes. This is mainly due to GlitchyMario64 forgetting his password to the account earlier that same year and thus, having to abandon everything completely (more like a hiatus). He did later on make a second account prior to his "lamarinatorr" account called, "lamarinatorr2" in 2016 containing other videos he didn't upload to his former one and stated that he will return to making these type of animations very soon. On 18th February 2013, GlitchyMario64 made his current Youtube channel. His first video uploaded to the channel was called, "super mario 64 blooper short: Don't Annoy Toad" which features Toad losing his mind after enduring all the commotion Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Lakitu were causing after heeding his random outburst. From then on to this very day, GlitchyMario64 has been creating more and more SM64 bloopers introducing new characters and bringing in more adventures (some being senseless) into the series. Main characters * 'Mario '-''' '''Mario is the main protagonist of the series. He is presented as a very stupid, senseless character who is 85% of the time having a derpy appearance. Even despite still being recognized as a hero of the mushroom kingdom, he still presents himself as a complete failure to that title.